Tal vez
by CherryNekoLove
Summary: Clyde se siente mal por que cree fue casi toda su culpa que su madre muera,pero un gran amigo,Tweek, lo ayudará a recuperarse y dejar de creer eso... Twyde, para variar el Creek y el Tyde


**South Park obviamente no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, este fic esta hecho con el propósito de entretener a la gente.**

* * *

_Tal vez…_

_by: Tweekiee Tweekeers._

_Tweek x Clyde_

_-o-_

_Tal vez…mañana sea solo un recuerdo_

_Y tal vez mañana sea solo mi ayer._

_-o-_

Era un día normal en South Park, o por lo menos, eso parecía…

El cielo estaba tapado por nubes violetas, que amenazaban con llover en cualquier momento. Las calles estaban vacías, al igual que las plazas, excepto en una, la plaza central de South Park.

Allí había un castaño, que se balanceaba levemente en los columpios de aquel parque, con la espalda erguida hacia adelante, mirando sus pies, preguntándose porqué demonios dejó la tapa arriba del inodoro,lo que causó que su madre se cayese y muriese,dejando a él y su hermana solos con su padre. Recordar aquello sólo lo hizo sentir inútil, se tapó la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar, y, al mismo tiempo, empezó a llover torrencialmente.

_-o-_

_Ya ves, lo sé, el tiempo irá escribiendo_

_De luz, de fe, las calles del desierto, que entonces hirieron la piel…_

_-o-_

Lo que no sabía aquel castaño es que un chico, rubio de cabellos despeinados, estaba observándolo, con paraguas en mano, como el castaño lloraba, entonces, el chico rubio decidió que lo mejor era acercársele y llevarlo hacia su casa, porque ese castaño se le hacía muy conocido.

Colocándose en cuclillas el rubio le destapó la cara al castaño y le preguntó.

-¿Por qué lloras?-

En ese momento, el castaño alzó la mirada y se topó con la mirada verdosa de aquel chico, lo reconoció al instante, al igual que el rubio, ahora sabía quién era ese castaño, Sonrió.

-¿Tweek?-preguntó el castaño.

-Ngh, Clyde-dijo seguro el otro, mientras que con su mano secaba las lágrimas de Clyde y se acercaba aún más, para que el paraguas lo tape y no se siga mojando. Entonces, Clyde se levantó del columpio y abrazó fuertemente a Tweek, mojándolo en el proceso y escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, Tweek también correspondió al abrazo, sin importarle que se mojase, posando su cabeza arriba de la cabeza del castaño, pues el rubio era más alto que el castaño, uno de sus mejores amigos, desde la infancia.

_-o-_

_Y ahora ves, que otra vez, puedo entrar en mi ayer_

_Los recuerdos no matan mi fe_

_Quiero hablar, quiero ver quiero estar y quiero ser…_

…_Y en tus brazos volver a nacer. _

_-o-_

-Clyde-le llamó el rubio, después de unos minutos de silencio, en la misma posición, abrazados, el castaño alzó la vista-¿Por qué estás llorando?-

-Es que hoy se cumplen 5 meses desde la muerte de mi madre...por culpa mia, soy un ingrato- y comenzó a llorar, apretando más fuerte al rubio, enredando sus brazos en el torso del chico, Tweek le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, comprendiendo lo triste que está el castaño, porque si su madre hubiese muerto culpa de él, tal vez hasta se había cortado por la presión.

-¿Sabes Clyde?Ngh, no puedo decirte que lo entiendo...no puedo,pues porque principalmente no lo he vivido, aún y espero no tenerlo que vivir...P-pero, Arg, sé que a-algún día me va a pasar a m-mi también...- En ese momento se vio un rayo color anaranjado por lo violeta del cielo y luego se oyó un trueno

-¡Vámonos! Esto me da miedo-Dijo Clyde despegándose de Tweek, estaban _muy_ cerca uno del otro, eso los hizo sonrojarse, pero si se separaban, uno de ellos dos se iba a mojar, ya que llovía muy fuerte.

-Vamos a mi casa, está más cerca, y… ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? Porque no creo que puedas volver luego a tu casa si el clima sigue así-le preguntó Tweek a Clyde.

-¡Seguro! ¡Me encantaría!-le dijo Clyde, sonriente, vaya que Tweek le borraba la tristeza, el rubio era un buen amigo.

_-o-_

_Y ahora ven y tómame…_

…_Junto a ti yo volveré a nacer._

_-o-_

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Tweek, la madre del rubio ahogó un gritito, pues vio a Clyde mojado completamente y a su hijo con su camisa mojada, por que cuando Clyde lo abrazó, lo mojó por completo.

De inmediato Mrs. Tweak le dio a Clyde un par de toallas y le indicó donde estaba el baño, le dijo que se dé una ducha caliente y a Tweek que prepase ropa para prestarle a su amigo, que se cambiase su camisa verde y que la dejase en el cesto de ropa sucia, Tweek hizo lo que su madre le pidió, se cambió la camisa, la puso en el cesto de ropa sucia. Se puso una remera blanca y arriba un suéter marrón, se enrolló una bufanda verde en el cuello, y para Clyde le preparó unos bóxers blancos, un jean azul algo ajustado, unos soquetes negros, unas zapatillas converse negras , una remera azul con una campera blanca y unos guantes, con una bufanda, ambas cosas rojas.

Clyde no podía quejarse, y tampoco podía estar más agradecido con Tweek y su pequeña familia, tenía ropa caliente, ya que la Mrs. Tweak la había puesto arriba del calefactor.

Para los padres de Tweek no era problema acoger a Clyde en su casa, porque ya lo conocían muy bien y era uno de los mejores amigos de su hijo, aunque ya oscureció y empezó a granizar, y así Clyde no se podía volver, Richard Tweak (**Rebecca:creo que así se llama el padre de Tweek**)llamó al señor Donovan que Clyde se quedaría a dormir en su casa, mientras que Mrs. Tweak preparaba la cena, para los 4.

Cenaron, en medio de risas, preguntas y demás cosas, una cena muy divertida, porque todo lo que haces con tus amigos es divertido, tienen ese toque especial que te alegraban el día con solo saludarte, lo mismo pasaba con Tweek y Clyde, eran amigos desde hace mucho y, si te metías con uno, te metías con otros 3, el Team Craig entero, y eso no era recomendable, menos cuando Token y Craig estaban presentes,pero eso no significaba que Tweek y Clyde eran debiluchos, ellos podían romperte la nariz u otro hueso de un solo golpe si así lo desearan.

_-o-_

_Tal vez, ayer no sea más que un recuerdo…_

…_Y tal vez el ayer se borre de nuestra piel._

_-o-_

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Richard ayudó a su esposa a levantar la mesa y guardar las sobras en la heladera. Clyde y Tweek se fueron a la habitación del segundo.

La habitación de Tweek tenía las paredes de color beige, el piso era alfombrado y de color rojo, en una esquina, al lado de la ventana con cortinas verdes claras, una cama para 2 personas, sobresalían un poco las sábanas, de color blanco y se veía arriba de éstas, el cubrecama color verde militar y al lado de la cama, una mesita de luz, en la cual había un despertador, un teléfono celular y una lámpara, En otra esquina, tenía un librero que contenían enciclopedias, libros escolares, láminas enrolladas y portarretratos, lo cual enterneció al castaño, pues vio una foto en un marco hermoso de color plateado, una imagen de él y Tweek juntos, sonriendo mientras el rubio abrazaba por detrás al castaño, y también le causó gracia que en el fondo se veía a Craig haciéndole la seña de ''fuck you'' a Token, quien le hacía la misma seña a Craig. Al lado de ese librero, había un escritorio, con una computadora, un equipo de música, discos,una impresora y el Blackberry del rubio. En la otra esquina de la habitación se podía ver una jaula tapada con una sábana, impidiendo ver que se encontraba dentro, pero seguramente era el loro del rubio. Y en un mueble marrón con cajones, donde el rubio guardaba su ropa, un televisor algo grande, con una Play Station 3, una X-Box y muchos juegos, apilados al lado de este. Pero luego…

-¿Quieres hacer...algo Clyde? Para matar el tiempo-

_-o-_

_Tal vez, no sé,el tiempo me de el tiempo_

_de hablar,de ver la luz un sentimiento.._

_...el sueño que aún puede nacer_

_-o-_

Luego de jugar un poco con la consola de juegos, ver una película de terror con un bol de palomitas y refrescos que les había llevado , se fueron a dormir, pues ya era tarde...

Durmieron los 2 juntos en la cama del rubio, ellos no tenían nada de que avergonzarse, pues eran amigos desde que tenían uso de razón.

Desde ese momento,algo empezó a cortar su lazo de amistad y fortalecer otro...el del amor entre ellos.

* * *

**Oh! Hola! Sé que debería estar escribiendo el nuevo capítulo de ''Descubriendo mi sexualidad''... voy por el Bunny...bueno,Majo va por ahí, yo no me animo a escribirlo... pero no se inspira para escribirlo... ¿ideas?**

**Si ya se lo que piensan... : ¡A estas autoras hay que colgarlas de un ventilador andando!**

**Y si te gustó este fic... ¿Porqué no dejar un review apurando a esta escritora a subir el capítulo 2? ¿Te gusta el Twyde? Házmelo saber :)**

**Rebecca **


End file.
